<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One night to change the future! by CB666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091589">One night to change the future!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB666/pseuds/CB666'>CB666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Smut Stories. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), dinahsiren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB666/pseuds/CB666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake &amp; Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Smut Stories. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One night to change the future!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Vince's passing months ago, Dinah's been in a position of trying to build her work files high enough to act like a defensive barrier around her, trying to make sure that no one single person could get close to see her true self. The image of Vince, and the horrifying scene that she witnesses is somewhat seared into her mind, crippling her with fear, waking from nightmares drenched in sweat if her eyes were closed for longer than, what felt like a few moments. The good memories that she once held onto were starting to fade. Her walls of safety were too high for her to climb out on her own, and when times were bad, especially when her heats came, it came hard. Knowing when the heats were coming, Dinah knew when and how to plan for them, but this time, she had accumulated enough time off for it to be classed as a holiday. </p><p>Finding solace in the memories that of the Cabin that she and Vince always went to at White Mountain National Forest. She decided to plan on exploring a little further out so that they could truly be themselves as Exhibitionists.</p><p>Whilst working her days up to Captain, Dinah always hated her heats, especially when they came on during stakeouts, having to change or bring a few spare sets of clothes to change into as the previous sets would always be drenched and soak through with how wet she'd get, even after pleasuring herself, and the thought of being caught in the act of self pleasure made it a bit messier. But knowing that her heat in a few days, Dinah knows she's got from Thursday night off until the Sunday after, knowing that 11 days away from work and everything to spend quality time in and with nature. With the idea of needing something big enough or just good enough to pleasure her or keep her on edge long enough and get the heat over and done with, her mind wandered to butt plugs and want to take the plunge. She quickly pulled her phone from her pocket searching for the nearest adult sex shop, finding only information. She takes down the address, hoping that they have an Onyx or Ruby crystal Butt plug. </p><p>As she idly watches the time feel perceiving slower and slower, she felt her mind-warping and her body softly and tenderly falling apart as the day grew by, but to only come to feel a jolt pass through her body, her body and partly fallen asleep as her mind was awake. She then decided to take a bit of a break, going to the rooftop of SCPD headquarters to breathe new life and sense into her lungs. She makes her way to get a coffee, and then make her way to the elevator up to the top floor, noticing a tall blonde and mysteriously beautiful woman walk out of the elevator, their eyes connect, the lady teasing Dinah with a smile, a gentle glimpse of touch between their fingers that they had failed to realize that it was their subconscious reacting, Dinah got in and watched the woman turn her head and smile back, almost wanting to pull Dinah out of the elevator as the doors shut almost sealing the fate of never seeing each other again or exchanging names. Dinah ended up with butterflies in her tummy and a slight blush, an experience she's not felt in a long time.</p><p>But as soon as Dinah gets to the top floor, she kicks off her heels, opening the door to the remaining steps to the roof, grabbing her pack of cigarettes that she had hidden up there that she knew nobody knew about, before placing her bare feet on the cold metal and it shocked Dinah how cold it was and how her heart sped up a little trying to run up as fast as she could, before using her body weight as speed to open the door and keep it ajar so that she could get back in later on. </p><p>The weather hit her, a brisk cool chill that makes her nipples erect and visibly feels like bullets protruding her sports bra and shirt, she grabbed a chair that was under a tarp, sat down and placing her feet over the edge, sparking up a cigarette and letting the world pass by in the few moments she had to be herself. A ping from her phone brought Dinah back to earth, an email from the adult sex shop mentioning that they had a selection of colors, Onyx Ruby and a clear crystal were all on the list. She almost wanted to make a B-Line straight to the shop right there and then, but only realized that she had a few hours left. </p><p>As soon as she placed her heels back on, her phone vibrates and chimes again, this time it was Sara Lance, Captain of the Legends. "Oh hey Sara, how are you and the team?" Dinah asked, Sara replied "We're good thank you, Quick question, What're you doing this weekend? Ava and I were thinking of coming home and having a girls' night out" Ava in the background "Babe, no innuendo's" before slapping Sara's arms at the sudden realization of what she just said. Dinah then realizes to herself how perfectly that works for her, "Yeah sure, do you two want to stay at mine? I've got a spare bed" Dinah stutters out. "That's perfect, we'll come by on Friday at 12, ok?" Sara says, Dinah confirms  "I'll see you then". </p><p>Dinah puts down a not in her phone saying that they'd turn up, and realizes that it's almost the end of the day, she leaves work, quickly and stealthily getting to her car and changing into a fluffy baggy jumper, shorts and flips flops, only to realize that she got a bit of a warm wet patch "Well shit, I guess its coming early" she mutters and moans before grabbing some tissue and wiping as much as she could away and placing some down to catch anymore if she got any wetter. As soon as she leaves to go and buy butt plugs she happens to see the same gorgeous woman from earlier at the last second and then it was too late for Dinah to turn around before the lady would be gone for what would seem like forever. </p><p>After a few minutes of driving, she finally comes across the fabled sex store, trying to look as non-suspicious and discreet as possible. when in fact she was the opposite. Dinah stood out like a sore thumb and almost had to apologize to the worker for being that way. Dinah would normally order her sex toys online, but with the butt plugs, she wanted to see them and have a real feel for them. Dinah soon found them in a smaller section of the shop and couldn't decide on which one to got for, and decided to buy all three colours and vacated the store due to the fact that she could feel something wet dripping between her thighs, she got back to her car and realized that her subconscious had been sending signals that were wanting to make Dinah ready for multiple devices of pleasure to make her that wet Deciding to take both them off shorts and panties off, she had to subtly wiggle to the rear of the car to grab a towel and a blanket without giving the public a good unrestricted view of her.</p><p>Dinah used this to her advantage to use her wetness as lube to place a buttplug in, she randomly picked out the Onyx without taking a look inside, rubbing it against her clit, she moaned over how sensitive she had become and soon realized that she'd sufficiently lubed it up and gently guided it in with one swift motion, and to her surprise, it was snug, a little pain but mostly pleasure. Dinah was relieved to get home and to be by herself. Dimming the automatic light sensor so that she could truly get into the mood without being seen or disturbed. Dinah was able to get a few photos and videos of her perky bum with the buttplug glowing in the light, as well as spanking herself and trying to climax. She spent hours wriggling, and stressing about finally having a much-needed orgasm, she wasn't able to achieve this, and just hoping that come the girls night, she could finally feel blissful. </p><p>Before she realised, it was Friday, Dinah got up early to get a workout and a shower in before Ava and Sara turn up, Dinah challenges her self to at least get a marathon-style run in before doing light muscle compound workouts at home, and with that time slides relatively quickly to the point that she has 15 minutes to have a shower before the couple turns up. Dinah is in such a hurry that she forgot to bring the towel that was set out on the bed in with her, Whilst busy singing, shaving and trimming a certain area, Ava and Sara use the Time Beaureaus watch to get in from the Waverider and decide to snoop around the Dinahs Bachelorette pad, Sara finds Dinah's secret bedside drawer of sex toys and the fact that she sees shiny new butt plugs, one is ruby and the other being the clear crystal. Dinah had forgotten to take the butt plug out and partially enjoyed the feeling of something being where it wasn't supposed to. </p><p>Dinah eventually comes out the shower naked, then bending over the counter revealing to the waiting Sara and Ava the Black Onyx butt plug, to get her protein shake, to then turn, and  at the corner of her eye she sees a figure and screams "Holy fuck!!!" and drops to the floor, Ava covered her eyes over what she's just seen, and Sara's jaw dropped and can only think of how amazing Dinah looked, especially Dinah's toned legs and bum being the very highlight of what she saw. Dinah, scared and embarrassed out of her own skin crawled to her bedroom, closing the door behind her, to which Sara shouted "Oh Dinah, I definitely got a nice view, nice figure you got there, going for a bit of natural look? and also nice plug" Ava slapped Sara's arm before covering her mouth to stop her from saying more, but immediately regretted it due to Sara's quick reaction to go to Ava's crotch. </p><p>Dinah eventually came out in just a jumper and some boxers. "I thought you two were coming at 10?" Sara quick-witted replies "We did." Dinah asks again "Why didn't you knock" and Ava replies "We did!" to which Dinah finally asks "well what time is it?" and the couple reply in complete unison "10.30" and high fived each other. Sara then runs to the toilet and on her way, she let out "Big Raspin needs to go for a piss" Dinah looks round to see Sara loudly going whilst standing "Who's Big Raspin?" to which Ava replies with her hands up to show the length of Sara's cock "Oh that's her nickname for her cock, 'Rasputin, The Big Dick Mystic'." Dinah scrunched her face together and placed it in her palm. Ava shouted to Sara "Babe, could you go anymore quietly?" As Sara, flushed the toilet, washing her hands soon after, before walking out the toilet, and placing her cock back into her jeans.  Dinah saw the sheer size of it and wondered how Ava could take any of it in stride, as well as fitting it back in her jeans. </p><p>Dinah realizes that she hasn't got anything to wear for that night, and they decide to go to the wave rider and traverse to New York, LA, Gotham, Tokyo, Milan, and Paris before returning to Dinah's apartment just an hour after leaving, there was a whole selection of dresses and suits to try on but there was one that specifically took her eye, that could also match one of the heels. After trying on a majority of items of clothing with Sara and Ava in the next room, Dinah picked up a sheer silk dress that highlighted the definition of her back muscles, her the curvature of her hips and broad shoulders slightly indented by the dress straps, Dinah pulled out the open-toed green heels she had laying around and asked for the couple to wait outside, before placing the heels on and walking out. </p><p>Both Sara and Ava are shocked and stunned by the sheer beauty that was in front of them "If there is a God, you be it because God damn!!" Ava explained and trying to pinch herself, and despite Sara seeing a Fate's true form, losing, then regaining her sight and dying multiple times. She expressed the mutual feeling, "If I weren't with Ava and I met you on a night out. I'd want to come home with you, actually, I don't think we'd get home before wanting to do stuff with you, AssassinLegends Honour" </p><p>"Guys, you don't have to lie, I feel practically naked," Dinah says and mentions as well that her boobs do look pretty good in it despite not wearing a bra. Both Ava and Sara look and see a nipple piercing peek through before making eye contact with Dinah again without Dinah noticing. Sooner or later they realize that it's time to go out, and wondering which place to go and what place is best, especially if Dinah is about to hit the peak of her Heat, they eventually pick a relatively new and exclusive bougie club that had opened up recently 'Eclipse'.</p><p>After a few cocktails, Dinah heads to the bar to order another round, where she sees the mysterious blonde from the other day at the station, they make eye contact before the bartender interrupts to say that the round had already been paid for, Dinah asks "By whom?" to which he replies "the lady next to you" and realizes that the blonde went from the being at the end of the bar to standing gracefully next to her. Eye contact was made again before she introduces herself "Hi I'm Laurel, it's nice to finally meet the stunning goddess from the elevator the other day" Laurel said, "Dinah, I didn't think you'd remember me" Dinah replied, "I did want to run to the elevator and call it back down, but I think I was a little too late" Laurel said as she smiled, looking down at Dinah, "Would it be ok if I join you tonight? I don't think my friends are going to be coming" Laurel said knowing that she didn't ask or have any friends. "Yes, of course, you can, my friends have one of the corner booths" Dinah replied, whilst Laurel looked, Dinah could help but check this gorgeous woman out, She was wearing all black, Black boots, leather pants, a almost see-through black top revealing that Laurel wasn't wearing a bra, and a loose cardigan that loosely hung off her shoulders, the blonde's hair almost silk smooth and slicked back. </p><p>Laurel placed her hand on Dinah's lower back, revealing to each other how soft their skin was before a whisper into Dinah's ear "Put your hands around my waist and kiss me, there's a weird guy checking you out" Laurel sweetly said, Dinah was more than happy to oblige, the moment their lips collided, sending sparks between them and Dinah felt more alive at that moment than she had done in months, her hands explored Laurel, finally holding onto Laurel's biceps "Is he gone?" Dinah mumbled, almost losing the ability to speak. Laurel replied "Who? Oh, there was no guy, I just really wanted to kiss you." Dinah playfully squeezed Laurel's arm before they kept talking for a while, as Sara and Ava came up to the bar to find them the two talking. </p><p>"Dinah where have you been, we've been waiting for our drinks in the booth," Sara asked before saying "Laurel" with a confused face, Laurel looks to Sara "I'm sorry, do I know you?" and after a short while, Laurel's from a different Earth and was brought to that one, coming from a family where Laurel was the only child. As the night goes on Dinah is so focused on dancing, the music, Laurel. That everything else begins to fade away, Whilst having her back to Laurel and griding her rear up against the blonde vixen, Dinah can feel something firmly present in her pants that happens to be getting a mind of its own, Dinah then faced Laurel as a slower song comes on, whilst her hand explored what could be something hidden to quench her suspicion, but at the moment stroked what was between Laurel's legs, Laurel was turned on and Dinah was surprised by the addition and size that she couldn't see earlier on. </p><p>Dinah pulled Laurel to the toilets as her heat was starting to present and peak with the blonde bombshell. They eventually got into a cubicle, locked the door behind them before being forced up against the wall as their lips collided and locked again with enough intensity energy to make a star explode, this is what Dinah wanted, her blood and adrenaline flowing through her body, that she almost became limp, her hands pulled Laurel close, lifting her leg to wrap around her waist, Laurels lips made their way to Dinah's neck forcing her to gasp and let out a moan in Laurel's ear, confirming she was hitting all the right spots. Laurel's hand slipped up Dinah's leg and under her dress, Dinah moaned and let out a "Not yet baby" as she forced her hand down and onto her breast. A Laurel kissed and pecked softly down Dinah's chest, her lips and tongue met Dinah's pierced nipple, definitely biting and pulling out the piercing a little with her teeth and using her index finger and thumb to play with other nipple to the point that Dinah almost said or begging to be fucked. </p><p>Laurel let got of Dinah softly down to the floor, as Dinah's eyes were just at a perfect level to reveal all that Laurel had been hiding, Laurel fumbled around undone the button on her pants and undone the zip, "Do you want to do the honors or?" Dinah's hands placed on Laurels hips, Dinah's eyes locking in on the Vixen above her, her lush lips kissed the member through the layers without breaking eye contact and it twitched at the sudden sense of passion and intimacy between the pair. Dinah then pulled each layer back slowly, only revealing a bit more and the fact that it was getting a bit harder and thicker, before pulling down Laurel's boxers fully down, she kissed the base of the cock, which made Laurel moan and sing for more than just teasing. As Dinah did one last tug, Laurel's cock made it's reveal made her happy and moan at it, like it was perfectly sculpted, sized and prime for the taking, as Laurel takes a seat, Dinah takes the opportunity to please the woman in front of her, utilizing her tongue and throat to take in the marvelous and veiny cock. </p><p>She then heard a muffled voice in the background, "Hey D, you in here?" Sara asked stern and raised, "Yeah I'm here, Sara. What's up?" Dinah quickly composed herself "Yeah, I'm fine, I felt a little queasy" after taking the size of Laurel, her voice was a bit raspy to the point that no further questions were asked. As Laurel stood up slowly, bulging and throbbing cock still out, Dinah kissed her neck, slowly stroking with enough grip that Laurel was purring and moaning into Dinah's neck. "Baby, can I come inside and play" softly rolled off Laurel's tongue, trying to keep her legs strong and stable, Dinah "Oh baby, not yet" before doing a long broad stroke and gently caressing Laurel's balls before tucking her back into the Leather pants. "Baby, I'm going to take you home and we're going to finish what we started." Dinah said. Laurel panted and struggled to breathe "What about your friends?" Dinah replied "They'll be fine" as she messaged them saying that she wasn't feeling too well and decided to go back to the apartment.</p><p>As they make it back to the apartment trying not to lunge at each other, the door was barely closed, as they started intensely making out, Laurel's hands idly became the devil's plaything as they were trying to pry at the dress, trying to take or rip it off Dinah. Dinah knew the apartment well and knew to where and when to push Laurel and fortunately it was onto the sofa. "Uh uh, baby! You got to appreciate what's in front of you first" Slowly dancing and swaying her hips, hypnotizing Laurel just long enough that when Dinah took her panties off and placed them on Laurels lips, her mind was brought back into the room as the thong was soaking and dripping wet, "You've been wet for all this time?" Laurel's cock stiffened to attention, Dinah replied "Since I felt your big bulge on the dancefloor long". Laurel, whilst gobsmacked "You little bitch" as Dinah removed her dress to stop Laurel in her tracks "But Damn.... I can't wait to fuck your pretty little brain out, and by the way, I'm keeping these panties" Laurel moaned as she slapped and got a good handful of Dinah's rear. Dinah smiled and bit her lip before picking up her dress and leading laurel to her bedroom.</p><p>Dinah activated the metahuman dampers, as Laurel dropped all of her clothes and stand at the end of the bed in full glory "Now where were we, little slut?" as Dinah knelt, gripping the massive erect cock that was in front of her eyes, as well as the amazing, perfect, and devilish woman disguised as an Angel. Laurel noticed Dinah's mood change, as her mouth and hand attacked Laurel's cock by surprise to the point that Laurel moaned loudly enough and collapsed to the bed, Dinah's lips didn't break from Laurel. In the heat of the moment Ava and Sara come back, and hear the moans, as they quickly and quietly went to find out whats happening, to suddenly realise what was happening. Sara adjusted and smiled in a naughty way, softly adjusting her boxers as Ava pulled her back and whispered "The fuck are you doing? Are you really hard right now? Seriously!.....well fuck, I do love it when you're horny".</p><p>As Ava and Sara left to go to their room, it was definite who was going to be louder, Dinah and Laurel. In the moment of Dinah was able to give Laurel the best orgasm of her life, she teased Laurel just by licking from shaft to tip in one motion and then getting up and guiding her waist across Laurel, her cock wasn't even in Dinah yet, but each subtle sway from side to side, and the warmth of Dinah's slit drew Laurel crazy, "Babygirl, I'm so close, I want to come inside" Dinah grabbed Laurel and guided her in making the woman under her speechless and feel blissful, Laurel came back and looked down to see the onyx butt plug and held out just long enough to finish inside Dinah, before pulling out her member, agile and skillful enough to flip dinah over and slowly pull out the butt plug, Dinah moaned about the tip going in before Dinah received the full thing bringing her to climax multiple times before completely passing out in a puddle of sweat and pleasure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>